1962
The year 1962 (MCMLXII) started on a Monday. Theatrical releases Feature films * January 18 - Pinocchio (re-release) * April 5 - Moon Pilot * May 17 - Bon Voyage! * June 6 - Big Red * September 26 - Lady and the Tramp (re-release) and Almost Angels * November 7 - The Legend of Lobo * December 21 - In Search of the Castaways Shorts * January 20 - Wet Hare * February 10 - A Sheep in the Deep * March 10 - Fish and Slips * March 23 - High Steaks * March 31 - Quackodile Tears * April 13 - Mouse into Space * April 21 - Crows Feat * May 12 - Mexican Boarders * May 18 - Landing Stripling * June 9 - Bill of Hare * June 22 - Calypso Cat * June 30 - Zoom at the Top * July 20 - Dicky Moe * July 21 - The Slick Chick * August 10 - The Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit * August 18 - Louvre Come Back to Me! * September 1 - Honey's Money * Septmber 14 - Tall in the Trap * September 22 - The Jet Cage * October 12 - Sorry Safari * October 20 - Mother Was a Rooster * November 1 - Buddies Thicker Than Water * November 10 - Good Noose * December 8 - Shishkabugs * December 19 - A Symposium on Popular Songs * December 21 - Carmen Get It! * December 29 - Martian Through Georgia Theme park happenings * November 18 - Swiss Family Treehouse opens at Disneyland People Births * January 17 - Jim Carrey (actor) * February 5 - Jennifer Jason Leigh (actress) * February 7 - Garth Brooks (country music artist); Eddie Izzard (voice artist) * February 11 - Sheryl Crow (singer and actress) * March 11 - Jeffrey Nordling (actor); March 11 - Barbara Alyn Woods (actress) * March 12 - Chris Sanders (screenwriter and voice actor) * March 21 - Matthew Broderick (actor); Rosie O'Donnell (actress, comedian and singer) * March 26 - Eric Allan Kramer (actor) * April 2 - Clark Gregg (actor, screenwriter, and director) * April 15 - Tom Kane (voice artist) * April 16 - Anna Dello Russo (fashion designer) * April 18 - Jeff Dunham (comedian and ventriloquist) * May 5 - Manoj Sood (actor) * May 12 - Emilio Estevez (actor, film director, and writer) * May 17 - Craig Ferguson (television host, stand-up comedian, writer, and actor) * May 21 - Cam Brainard (voice actor, narrator, and radio personality) * May 23 - Karen Duffy (actress, model, and TV personality) * May 26 - Bobcat Goldthwait (actor, comedian and director) * June 5 - Jeff Garlin (actor and comedian) * June 10 - Carolyn Hennesy (actress, author, and zoo advocate) * June 19 - Paula Abdul (singer-songwriter, dancer, choreographer, actress and television personality) * July 1 - Dominic Keating (British television, film and theatre actor) * July 13 - Tom Kenny (voice artist) * July 18 - Lee Arenberg (film and television actor) * July 19 - Anthony Edwards (actor and director) * July 20 - Carlos Alazraqui (voice artist) * July 21 - Ike Eisenmann (actor) * August 11 - Rob Minkoff (filmmaker, film director, film producer, animator and screenwriter) * August 16 - Steve Carell (comedian, actor, voice artist, producer, writer and director) * August 31 - Dee Bradley Baker (voice artist) * September 8 - Thomas Kretschmann (actor) * September 12 - Amy Yasbeck (actress) * September 21 - Rob Morrow (actor, director, singer, songwriter) * September 24 - Nia Vardalos (actress, screenwriter, director, producer) * September 26 - Patrick Bristow (actor and comedian) * September 28 - Kathleen Marshall (choreographer, dancer, theatre director) * September 29 - Roger Bart (actor and singer) * October 2 - Jeff Bennett (voice artist) * October 11 - Joan Cusack (actress) * October 13 - T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh (actress, director, producer comedian, and writer); Kelly Preston (actress and former model) * October 14 - Trevor Goddard (boxer and actor) * October 19 - Evander Holyfield (professional boxer) * October 25 - Darlene Vogel (actress) * October 26 - Cary Elwes (actor) * November 11 - Demi Moore (actress) and Gerard Horan (actor) * November 12 - Mariella Frostrup (British journalist and television presenter) * November 14 - Harland Williams (actor, comedian, musician and radio personality) * November 19 - Jodie Foster (actress) * November 28 - Jane Sibbett (actress) * November 30 - Brian Henson (director, producer, writer, performer and son of Jim Henson) * December 9 - Felicity Huffman (film, stage and television actress) * December 19 - Jill Talley (actress) Deaths *February 6 - Roy Atwell (comedian and composer) *February 17 - Joseph Kearns (actor) *June 24 - Lucile Watson (actress) *December 15 - Charles Laughton (actor, screenwriter, producer and director) Category:Years in history Category:Years